NEVER GIVE UP
by Lila-FairyTail
Summary: NEVER GIVE UP - Bella vient de fêter ses 18 ans : une nuit peut tout changer. "Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai 18 ans, et je suis enceinte. Au secours."
1. Chapitre 1 : Seule

**Prologue : **

**Je suis assise là, sur le sol de ma salle de bain, à me poser tout un tas de questions, des questions sans réponses. En essayant de contrôler toutes ces émotions qui traversent mon corps de part en part. En vain. Je ressens l'envie de hurler, pourtant rien ne sort, je reste là, complètement tétaniser, ne pouvant contrôler mes larmes. « Pourquoi ? » « Quand ? » « Comment ? » et surtout « QUE FAIRE ? » La tristesse, la panique, l'angoisse…**

**… Je suis Isabella Swan, 18 ans, et je suis enceinte. Au secours.**

Chapitre 1 : Seule.

Il y a deux semaines, j'étais la jeune lycéenne de 18 ans, joyeuse, souriante, avec un petit ami, et une famille géniale, une mère extravertie, un beau-père plutôt sympathique, et un frère jumeau en or. Mais ça, c'était il y a deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, je suis la lycéenne de 18 ans, enfermée dans sa chambre tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Positif. Ce fichu test de grossesse affiche positif ! Chouette cadeau d'anniversaire…

FLASH BACK : (2 semaines plus tôt.)

« Allé Bell's ! Boude pas petite sœur, nos 18 ans, ça se fête ! Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser passer la soirée dans le canapé à regarder un film en mangeant du pop-corn ? En plus maman et Phil sont absents pour le week-end !

- Emmett, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne voulais pas de fête ! Je suis pas à l'aise au milieu de toute cette foule ! En plus, je ne connais pas la plus part d'entre eux !

- Argh ! Arrête d'être ronchon et AMUSE-TOI Bella ! Regarde, y'a ton chéri qui t'attend là-bas ! Euh, par contre, évitez de vous peloter quand j'suis dans le coin, t'es ma petite sœur, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ça ! » Dit-il d'un air dégouté.

Je lui ai répondu en levant les yeux au ciel tout en rejoignant Peter, mon petit-ami depuis 3 ou 4 mois maintenant. Peter est le genre de garçon qui a son petit groupe de fans au lycée, il est du genre mignon, avec le sourire qui fait craquer toutes les filles, de beaux yeux bleus, un teint halé. LE Floridien par excellence ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi il s'était intéressé à moi. Il est connu et respecté de tout le lycée, alors que moi je suis plutôt le genre de fille au teint très clair restant discrète avec son bouquin à la pause. Je ne peux pas vraiment affirmer que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais il me plait, et je lui plais, de plus malgré cette image d'élève populaire, il est quelqu'un de très gentil, et respectueux.

« Hey, Salut toi, bon anniversaire ! » Dit-il en m'embrassant

« Merci Peter, merci d'être venu, je me sentirais moins seule, je ne connais même pas le quart des personnes qui sont ici ce soir. Mon frère a vraiment exagéré !

- T'inquiètes pas ma belle, ce soir, tu t'amuses, c'est tout ! Oublie tout le reste ! Tiens je t'ai apporté à boire.

- Euh… J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de boire alors j'crois que j'vais éviter.

- Aaah, allé Bell's c'est ton anniversaire ! 18 ANS, prends au moins un verre pour fêter ça ! T'es pas obligé de te saouler ma belle, c'est juste un verre ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant

Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à ajouter, alors j'ai simplement prit le verre, c'est vrai qu'avec un ou deux verre, je ne risque pas de finir complètement saoule. Deux verres plus tard, je me sentais enfin détendue, et j'ai pu profiter de la fête. J'ai fini par passer une très bonne soirée, en riant avec mon frère, ou en dansant avec Peter. Cependant tout ce bruit et cette chaleur commençait un peu à me monter à la tête, je suis alors monté dans ma chambre afin de pouvoir souffler. J'étais allongée sur mon lit quand deux coups à la porte se firent entendre.

« Bell's ?

- Oui Peter ?

- Ca fait un moment que je te cherche, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh, si tout va bien, c'est juste que je commençais à avoir chaud en bas, et avec tout ce bruit, enfin j'avais envie de m'isoler un peu. » Répondis-je avec un sourire avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Très vite le baisé s'enflamma, et c'est à bout de souffle qu'on se détacha l'un de l'autre afin de pouvoir respirer. Mais Peter continua à m'embrasser dans le cou, je sentis ses mains autour de ma taille afin de me rapprocher de lui, il continua sa descente me faisant frissonner, je n'avais pas envie de l'arrêter ce soir-là. Peter ne m'avait jamais forcé à rien, il a toujours respecté mon choix d'attendre, mais ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de le repousser, l'alcool aidant quelque peu, je finis par remonter son visage vers le miens afin de l'embrasser et de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui donner mon accord avant d'aller fermer la porte de ma chambre à clef. Très vite, nos vêtements finirent sur le sol, une lueur de lucidité me frappa avant que je ne lui demande s'il avait de quoi nous protéger. Il me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avant de reprendre ses baisés. Il fut patient et tendre pour ma première fois. Et nous nous endormîmes ensemble avant que Peter ne doive partir le lendemain matin.

Ma fin de soirée a vraiment été superbe… Alors combien de chance y avait-il pour que le préservatif craque, et que j'oublie ma pilule ?

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

En repensant à cette fin de soirée, mes larmes s'intensifièrent, et d'énormes sanglots résonnèrent dans ma chambre. Tout a basculé il y a 2 jours. En voyant la date sur mon téléphone, je me suis rendu compte d'un détail qui m'avait échappé : j'avais 4 jours de retard. Ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Sans compter le fait que la veille, après avoir cassé des œufs pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai dû courir aux toilettes afin de rejeter le contenu de mon estomac. Ces deux détails ont fait monter la panique en moi. Apres avoir pris le temps de me calmer j'ai pris les clefs de ma voiture pour filer dans une pharmacie. Le lendemain, après avoir fait ce test, je suis allée chez Peter afin de lui parler, cette annonce lui a fait l'effet d'une bombe, après être resté tétanisé sous le choc, il m'a alors demandé ce que je comptais faire, si j'allais « m'en débarrasser », selon lui il ne peut pas être le père de cet enfant, c'est cette remarque qui a tout déclenché : une énorme dispute a éclaté, et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec « cette merde » selon ses mots. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de le gifler et de partir en courant. Il n'a tenté aucun contact de près ou de loin depuis. Alors me voilà, aujourd'hui, seule, enceinte, sans savoir quoi faire.

[…]

Une semaine. Une semaine que j'ai fait ce test. Une semaine que Peter et moi avons rompu. Une semaine de solitude. D'accord, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je savais très bien que nous n'allions pas passer notre vie ensemble, ou encore qu'il y aurait un avenir solide pour nous deux. Cette relation était ce qu'on peut qualifier d'amourette de lycée. C'est sa réaction qui m'a le plus blessé : sous-entendre que j'aurais pu coucher avec d'autres garçons, alors qu'il était ma première fois ! Ou encore, parler du bébé en tant que « merde », ces mots m'ont vraiment fait mal. On s'évite au maximum au lycée, lorsque l'on se croise, on s'ignore. Alors bien sûr j'ai eu le droit aux questions du genre : « Il y a un soucis avec Peter ? » Que répondre à cela. Oui, oui il y a soucis, je suis enceinte et il n'est pas capable d'assumer. Mais ça je ne pouvais pas leurs dire. Alors je me suis contenté de la fameuse phrase : « On s'est juste rendu compte qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble, alors il a été préférable de rompre. Mais ça va ! » Une réponse qui a aussi servi pour mon frère. Quand à ma mère, elle n'a pas encore pu voir mon état, ce qui m'arrangeait bien, étant donné qu'elle était partie quelques jours pour une compétition de Base-Ball avec Phil.

Et voilà une semaine que je tourne, et retourne toutes les solutions possibles dans ma tête. Je n'en ai parlé à personne depuis, j'ai repris ma vie comme si de rien était. Enfin, extérieurement du moins. Parce qu'intérieurement, je suis complètement saturée. Alors bien sûr, parmi toutes les solutions possibles : l'avortement peut-être une solution. Mais je ne me sens pas capable de faire une telle chose. J'ai toujours été contre ces pratiques. Il s'agit d'un être vivant, peu importe ce que peuvent penser les autres, pour moi, il s'agit bel et bien d'un être vivant, peu importe sa forme. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de passer par là. Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions que d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette grossesse. Bien entendu Emmett a remarqué que quelque chose clochait, comme le fait que, parfois, je tombais de fatigue et que je m'endormais sur le fauteuil, ou encore le fait que je grimace en le voyant manger ses œufs le matin, il me regarde l'air de dire « Toi, y'a quelque chose qui cloche, je sais pas quoi, mais tu vas finir par me le dire. »

Ce matin, j'ai donc eu le droit à un réveil mouvementé, prise de nausée dès le réveil j'ai juste eu le temps de courir dans la salle de bain afin de rendre le contenu de mon estomac sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Emmett choisit de sortir de sa chambre. Il courut alors dans la salle de bain afin de me tenir les cheveux :

« Merde ! Bella ça va ?

- Mmmh ouais, t'inquiètes pas j'ai juste du manger un truc pas frais hier. » Mentis-je.

« T'es sur ? J'peux te conduire chez le médecin si tu veux.

- Non, non c'est bon t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer.

- Mouais… Tu veux venir déjeuner quand même ?

- Oui oui, juste le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive. »

Après une douche rapide, et après avoir mangé, Emmett et moi nous dirigeons alors vers le lycée, lui au volant de sa Jeep, moi côté passager. Emmett est en dernière année, tout comme moi. La route se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :

« Bella, tu sais que si ça va pas j'suis là hein ? Enfin j'veux dire même si je suis né que 3 minutes avant toi, tu restes quand même ma petite sœur. Et je te connais bien, et je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien… Et en plus je t'ai entendu pleurer dans ta chambre il y a quelques jours. » Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

_Merde… Dis quelque chose, et vite de préférence._

« Oh, euh, ouais, mais ça va mieux maintenant, c'était juste un petit coup de blues, et j'étais fatiguée, mais t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien ! » - _Oui Bella, tout va bien, tu es enceinte, le père ne veut pas du bébé, tu pleures pour un rien, tu vomis. Mais tout va bien ! - _ En tous cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit convaincu.

La matinée s'est déroulé normalement, jusqu'au cours de biologie, juste après le repas, cours que je partage avec Emmett. Monsieur Molina nous a alors demandé de pratiquer une expérience, tout se déroulait très bien, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur d'un des produits utilisé me monte à la tête, très vite ma vision se fit plus trouble avant que je ne me sente partir, puis ce fut le noir complet.

POV Emmett.

Bella est bizarre depuis une semaine, elle passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain le matin, je l'ai plusieurs fois entendu pleurer, et elle passe beaucoup de temps à dormir. Je sais qu'elle a rompu avec Peter, lui-même m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient parlé, et avait conclu que rompre était mieux pour eux deux. Mais cette rupture ne peut pas l'avoir changé à ce point. La seule fois où je l'ai vu aussi triste et renfermée, c'est quand on a dû quitter nos meilleurs amis à Forks quand nos parents ont divorcé, Bella et moi avions tout juste 12 ans. Cela fait alors 6 ans que nous nous ne sommes pas revu, alors bien sûr il y a les e-mails, mais ce n'est vraiment pas pareil. Edward, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie nous manquent toujours autant, mais on s'est promis qu'on irait les voir une fois nos diplômes obtenu, et cette fois, on ne les quitterait plus.

Pour l'instant, je suis en cours de biologie, cours que je partage avec Bella, le prof' nous a demander de pratiquer une expérience en binôme, tout à coup Bella s'agrippa à mon bras, j'eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant que sa tête heurte le sol :

« MERDE ! Bella ! Réveil-toi ! Allé ouvres les yeux ! » Criais-je en lui tapotant les joues avant de me rendre compte que Monsieur Molina ainsi que d'autres élèves se tenaient à mes côtés.

« Emmett, vous pouvez la portez jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui. » Murmurais-je avant de la soulever et de sortir de la classe. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dehors que Bella ouvrit les yeux, alors que moi je soufflais de soulagement.

« Bordel Bell's, tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Désolé je…

- Bella, dis-moi ce qui se passe p'tite sœur ? Dis-je en la posant sur un banc tout en m'asseyant. Quand tout à coup, Bella éclata en sanglot.

« P-pardon Emmett, j'te demande pardon ! » Cria-t-elle en sanglot.

« Hey, dis-moi Bell's, parle-moi.

- Je-je veux rentrer à la maison, s'il te plait ramène moi à la maison !

- Oui, oui d'accord je te ramène Bell's. Je vais chercher nos affaires, et je te ramène d'accord ? Attends-moi là. » Dis-je avant de lui embrasser le front et de partir en courant chercher nos affaires et d'expliquer au prof que je dois la ramener en lui disant qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Etant un prof plutôt cool, ça ne lui a pas posé de problème.

Une fois à la maison, Bella était toujours en train de pleurer et je ne savais pas quoi faire. En plus, maman et Phil étaient une fois de plus en voyage pour le boulot. Je décidais alors de la faire parler.

« Bella, explique moi ? Pourquoi tu étais désolé tout à l'heure ?

- Je… Tu… T'énerves pas Emmett, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, il faut pas que tu m'en veuilles je t'en prie ! Pleura-t-elle

- Non, non Bell's j'pourrais jamais t'abandonner, surtout quand tu vas mal, j'peux pas t'en vouloir, tu le sais très bien. Dis-moi tout. » Elle prit une grande respiration, avant de me regarder dans les yeux et de murmurer :

« Je suis enceinte Emmett. »

POV Bella :

Ca y est, je lui ai dit. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il me traite d'inconsciente, mais non, il est là, devant moi, immobile, le regard dans le vide.

« Em' ? Dis quelque chose je t'en prie ! » Murmurais-je. Alors qu'il se décidait enfin à réagir.

« Quoi ? Tu… Enfin vous… Bordel… Mais quand ?

- Hum, le soir de mon anniversaire. On s'est protégé Emmett, je te jure qu'on s'est protégé, mais je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, le préservatif a craqué et ce soir là j'ai oublié ma pilule, je m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a une semaine alors j'suis allée faire un test, et là je sais plus du tout ou j'en suis Emmett, je sais plus quoi faire ! Je me sens pas capable d'avorter, je peux vraiment pas faire ça, je peux vraiment pas ! Dis-je alors que mes sanglot se firent une nouvelle fois entendre.

Contre toutes attentes, mon frère me prit dans ses bras tout en me berçant comme lorsque nous étions enfants.

« T'inquiètes pas ma belle, je suis là je vais pas te laisser tomber. On va trouver une solution tous les deux. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu en as parlé à Peter ? » Je ne trouvais rien d'autres comme réponse que de hocher la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Il… Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec tout ça, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être le père de ce bébé parce qu'on s'était protégé, mais c'est le seul avec qui j'ai… Enfin, c'était la phrase de trop alors je l'ai giflé, et je suis partie. Je… Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ajoutais-je avant de sentir mon frère se tendre derrière moi.

- Espèce de petit fils de – J'vais le tuer, j'vais lui écraser la tête et je –

- Non ! Emmett s'il te plait, fais pas ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine, je t'en prie fais pas ça, j'ai pas envie que tu ais des problèmes à cause de lui ! Emmett, promets-moi que tu ne tenteras rien, s'il te plait.

- Je… Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Bell's. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer, on reparlera de tout ça quand tu te sentiras un peu mieux d'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord. » Soufflais-je avant de sentir mes yeux se fermer.

POV Emmett.

Bordel ! Ma petite sœur : enceinte. Je mentirais si je disais que cette nouvelle ne m'avait pas choqué, mais pour l'instant, je ne ressentais que de la colère, de la colère en pensant à ce petit salopard qui a posé ses mains sur ma sœur et qui aujourd'hui n'est même pas foutu d'assumer. Ce petit salopard qui a osé insinuer que ma sœur était une fille facile, ce petit salopard qui a osé faire du mal à ma petite sœur. Je ne pouvais pas promettre à Bella de ne pas lui faire du mal, parce que c'était une promesse que je pourrais en aucun cas tenir. Après avoir porté Bella jusque dans sa chambre, j'ai pris le temps de lui laisser un message sur sa table de nuit, j'ai pris les clefs de ma Jeep, avant de me diriger vers le lycée et de me garer en vitesse. Tous les élèves étaient dehors, la dernière heure de cours venait se terminer. Je sortis de ma voiture avant de me diriger vers celle de Peter en me voyant arriver, et en voyant la colère sur mon visage, il a alors comprit que je savais. J'accélérais alors mes pas, avant de l'attraper et de le plaquer contre sa voiture.

« ALORS COMME CA TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX PROFITER DE MA SŒUR ET LUI FAIRE DU MAL APRES HEIN ?

- Eh calme-toi Emmett. » Me dit un élève en essayant de me faire lâcher Peter. Je ne savais pas qui était cet élève, je ne prêtais pas attention à lui. J'avais les yeux rivés dans ceux de ce petit connard.

« Emmett, j'ai dit à Bella tous ce qui devait être dit, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce gosse c'est tout, j'ai 18 ans mec. Je lui ai proposé de s'en débarrasser, mais elle a rien voulu savoir ! Dit-il en essayant de se dégager.

- AH OUI ! PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE C'EST AUSSI SIMPLE QUE CA ? ECOUTE MOI BIEN : NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MA SŒUR TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ! QUE JE TE SURPRENNE MEME PAS ENTRAIN DE LA REGARDER PARCE QUE SINON JE TE PROMETS QUE TES PARENTS NE POURRONT MEME PAS TE RECONNAITRE. Criais-je tout en lui mettant mon poing dans la figure avant d'entendre un murmure derrière moi :

- Emmett.

- Bella je –

- Arrête Emmett, il… Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, s'il te plait. Viens, on retourne à la maison, s'il te plait. » Souffla-t-elle. J'ai alors hoché la tête avant de nous diriger vers la voiture.

« Tu es venu comment ? Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- La voiture de maman, vas-y, je te suis. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit rapidement. Je ne saurais pas dire si Bella m'en voulait d'avoir tapé Peter, d'habitude, j'arrive toujours à savoir si quelque chose ne va pas, ou si elle est en rogne contre moi, mais là je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pour l'instant nous étions tous les deux de nouveau installé dans le salon sans dire un mot. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

« Bella, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais je pouvais pas rester là, en sachant qu'il t'as fait du mal, peut-être pas physiquement, mais intérieurement. Et je déteste te voir souffrir Bell's. Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu mais –

- Non Emmett, tu ne m'as pas déçu, c'est juste qu'il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir alors que tu es là pour m'aider même après t'avoir annoncé que j'étais enceinte. T'es mon frère, et je peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Bell's. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

POV Bella.

- Ecoute, je… J'ai réfléchis et… J'ai envie de retourner à Forks Em'. Je peux vraiment pas rester ici, et le voir tous les jours alors que… Enfin je veux dire, j'ai besoin de retourner à Forks, peut-être que les gens de Forks me regarderont de la même manière que le feront les gens d'ici en se rendant compte que je suis enceinte mais au moins j'éviterais son regard à lui.

- Tu as l'air décidé. Ecoute, il faut d'abord en parler à maman, et appeler papa pour lui parler de tout ça. Et ensuite on pourra y retourner.

- On ? Alors, tu viendrais avec moi ?

- Eh ! Bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas tomber Bell's ! Et puis en plus, j'en ai envie ! Et ils me manquent tous là-bas ! Même Charlie ! Dit-il en rigolant.

- Merci Emmett ! Merci beaucoup. Oh mon dieu Renée et Charlie vont me détester Emmett ! » Dis-je alors que les larmes firent leur retour. « Charlie ne va jamais vouloir m'héberger, il va me mettre dehors Emmett, et je peux vraiment pas rester ici, je pourrais pas supporter ça ! » Paniquais-je alors qu'on entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? » Cria la voix de ma mère. Je regardais alors mon frère d'un air paniqué pendant que ma mère faisait son entrée dans le salon.

« On a pu rentrer plus tôt, une des équipes a déclaré forfait, ce qui fait que Phill a pu jouer plus tôt et… Il y a un problème ? » Bien évidemment, il est difficile de cacher le fait que j'ai pleuré pendant plusieurs heures à ma mère. Elle est peut-être très extravertie, mais elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est bien ma veine !

« Bella chérie, dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi, que se passe-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma belle. » Je restais alors immobile quelques secondes avant de me précipiter dans les bras de ma mère. Décidemment, mon corps allait finir par manquer d'eau à force de pleurer comme ça.

« Maman, il faut que je retourne vivre chez Charlie, s'il te plait, je peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dur maman, s'il te plait laisse moi retourner chez Charlie ! Dis-je en la serrant plus fort.

- Bon sang mais que s'est-il passé pendant notre absence Bella ? Ma chérie, calme-toi et explique moi. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je secouais la tête et que je l'entendais souffler de soulagement. Emmett prit alors la parole à ma place.

- Maman, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on appelle Charlie et qu'on vous explique à tous les deux ce qu'il se passer. Sauf si Bella veut t'en parler avant ?

- Oui, je… Je préfère lui en parler avant.

- Allons nous assoir ma chérie. Phil peut rester, ou tu préfères me parler en privé ? Demanda-t-elle, alors que je venais tout juste de remarquer sa présence.

- Non, non il peut rester. De toutes façon, tout le monde ne va pas tarder à être au courant alors. Maman, je…

- Dis moi ma chérie. Dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

- Je, je suis enceinte Maman ». Avouais-je en baissant les yeux. J'attendis les reproches, les hurlements. Mais rien ne se passa. Je levais alors les yeux, pour constater que ma mère avait la main devant la bouche, et les larmes aux yeux. Avant de l'entendre murmurer :

« Oh mon dieu, ma chérie » dit-elle en me prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cette réaction. Je la regardais alors d'un air choqué.

« Te crier dessus ne servirait à rien ma chérie, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Mais je pensais que tu avais compris tous les risques que tu encourais lors d'un rapport non protégé lorsqu'on a eu cette conversation Bella. Dit-elle d'un air grave.

- On s'est protégé maman. Murmurais-je sans rien ajouter. A son regard, je sus qu'elle avait compris. J'ajoutais alors : mais je ne peux vraiment rester ici, je veux vivre chez Charlie, je sais que les gens me regarderont de la même manière qu'ici, mais je ne veux pas supporter le regard de Peter, je pourrais pas faire ça tous les jours, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. S'il te plait. Soufflais-je.

- Bon, souffla-t-elle à son tour, écoute, on va appeler Charlie, et tout lui expliquer, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il réagira de la même manière que moi, mais il ne te détestera pas Bella. » Une fois encore, elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner mes appréhensions. Nous avons donc passé la soirée ensemble dans le salon à parler de ce qui arriverait par la suite, même Phil n'a pas hésité à me rassurer. Vers 20h, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps d'appeler Charlie. Nous voilà alors tous les 3 assis dans le salon, Phil a préféré nous laisser seuls pour ce coup de fil. Au bout de 3 sonneries, on entendit la voix de mon père :

« Allo ?

- Bonjour Charlie ! Dit ma mère.

- Renée ? Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir ton appel. Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, très bien merci ! Et toi Charlie ?

- Bien aussi. Alors, que me vaut ce coup de fil ?

- Vas-y ma chérie. Me souffla-t-elle pendant que je prenais une grande inspiration.

- Bonjour papa. Murmurais-je.

- Bella ? Il y a un problème chérie ?

- Non, enfin oui. Je, je voudrais venir habiter avec toi si c'est possible. Dis-je alors que l'étonnement de mon père à l'autre bout du fil se fit nettement entendre. Je décidais alors de continuer. Mais avant de me donner ta réponse, je dois te dire quelque chose, voilà je… Je suis enceinte.»


	2. Chapitre 2 : Changements

_mafiction2twilight3_ et _Calestina L_ : _**Vous êtes les deux premières personnes à m'avoir envoyé vos impressions, et je suis très contente que vous ayez aimé mon premier chapitre. J'espère vraiment que vous ne serez pas déçu de ce second chapitre ! J'attends vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Encore merci ! :)**_

**Chapitre 2 : Changement.**

_« __Non, enfin oui. Je, je voudrais venir habiter avec toi si c'est possible. » Dis-je alors que l'étonnement de mon père à l'autre bout du fil se fit nettement entendre. Je décidais alors de continuer. « Mais avant de me donner ta réponse, je dois te dire quelque chose, voilà je… Je suis enceinte.»_

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Jusqu'à ce que mon père s'exclame :

- QUOI ? Mais comment tu as pu en arriver là Bella ? Cria-t-il

- C'était un accident ! Pleurais-je. On s'est protégé, je le jure ! Mais c'était un accident ! S'il te plait papa, ne me déteste pas ! Je, je peux pas rester ici ! Je voudrais venir vivre avec toi. » Soufflais-je avant de regarder Emmett dans les yeux alors que celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

« Et, Emmett viendrait aussi. Avouais-je après quelques instants. J'entendis alors Charlie souffler avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Bella, je ne te déteste ma fille. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Tu es ma petite fille. Bon, écoute, pour moi il n'y a pas de soucis pour que vous veniez vivre à la maison. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici ma chérie. Maintenant dis-moi, quand est-ce que vous avez décidé de venir et ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda-t-il alors que je soufflais de soulagement. Tout le stress accumulé depuis une semaine semblait s'envoler d'un coup.

« Le plus tôt possible, et je ne me sens vraiment pas capable d'avorter, j'y ai vraiment réfléchis et je suis incapable de faire ça,dis-je, mais s'il te plait, j'aimerai que tu ne dises rien à propos de ma situation. Avouais-je timidement. Je l'entendis souffler.

- Pas de problème Bella, tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu refuses de faire, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu es trop jeune pour t'occuper de cet enfant Bell's… Et est-ce que je peux prévenir les Cullen de votre arrivée ? Ils seront vraiment heureux de vous retrouver tous les deux. Dit-il après un certain temps, j'échangeais un regard avec mon frère avant de répondre :

- Je le sais déjà tout ça papa, mais il est vraiment hors de question d'avorter, et je ne peux pas non plus abandonner mon bébé. J'ai calculé, et normalement je devrais… Accoucher au mois de Juin, j'ai de grandes chances de pouvoir passer mon diplôme à temps, expliquais-je timidement. Et oui tu peux leur dire qu'on revient. Dis-je avec un sourire. Ils me manquaient vraiment.

- D'accord, donc, hum, vous me rappelez pour me dire quand vous comptez arriver ?

- Pas de soucis. Merci beaucoup papa ». Soufflais-je avant de lui dire au-revoir et de raccrocher.

[…]

Nous sommes enfin installés dans notre avion après une semaine d'attente. Je suis à la fois stressée et impatiente. Impatiente, parce que je retourne dans ma ville natale afin de vivre avec mon père que je n'ai pas vu depuis quelques années, et je vais enfin revoir nos amis d'enfance, les Cullen. Stressé, étant donné que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ils réagiront en apprenant ma grossesse. Peut-être penseront-ils que je suis une fille facile et complètement stupide. Peut-être ne voudront-ils plus me voir après cette annonce. Je ne sais même pas comment le leur annoncer, je ne peux décidément pas débarquer en leur disant : « Hey ! Salut, comme vous m'avez manqué ! Qui veut être la marraine ? » Le mieux seraient de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Attendre le bon moment. La voix de mon frère me sortit de mes pensées :

« A quoi tu penses Bell's ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je pesais le pour et le contre. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment annoncer aux Cullen que je suis enceinte. En fait, c'est leur réaction qui m'effraie. J'ai peur d'être rejetée, une fille d'à peine 18 ans enceinte, c'est pas la fréquentation idéale. Donc j'en suis venu à conclure qu'il fallait attendre le bon moment. Donc pour l'instant, pas un mot sur ma… Situation.

- Bella, tu sais qu'il va bien falloir leur dire à un moment ou un autre. Ça finira par se voir et…

- Je sais, mais j'ai juste besoin de temps, pour réfléchir à comment leur annoncer. Ils sont nos meilleurs amis Emmett, j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'ils me rejettent. Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Bella, souffla Emmett, on les connait depuis le jardin d'enfant ! Ils font partie de notre famille ! Tu peux leur faire confiance tu sais. Mais je te promets de rien dire, c'est à toi de leur annoncer. »

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à ajouter. Le vol se passa plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé. Après avoir récupéré nos baguages, on ne tarda pas à repérer Charlie parmi la foule. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Mon regard s'attarda sur les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. C'était eux. Ils étaient là, avec de grands sourires, eux non plus n'avaient pas beaucoup changés, ils paraissaient juste plus adulte. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en les voyants. J'échangeais un regard avec mon frère, avant de nous diriger vers eux et de prendre mon père dans mes bras.

« Salut papa, soufflais-je, tu m'as manqué.

- Salut Bell's, toi aussi chérie, dit-il en me prenant lui aussi dans ses bras pour ensuite se diriger vers mon frère.

Tandis que je me tournais vers ma deuxième famille. Esmée fut la première à me prendre dans ses bras :

- Oh ma chérie, murmura-t-elle, tu nous as tellement manqué ! Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique Bella ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Esmée, tu m'as vraiment manqué aussi. Vous m'avez tous énormément manqué. Ajoutais-je. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me séparer d'Esmée qu'une tornade me fonça dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras :

- Aaaaaah Bella Bella Bella ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! » Hurla-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

Alice. Aussi loin que je ne m'en souvienne, elle a toujours été comme ça, c'est à se demander où elle va chercher toute cette énergie.

« Moi aussi je suis super heureuse de te revoir Alice ! » Dis-je en riant avant de me retourner afin de voir Rosalie et Jasper, je me dirigeais vers eux pour les prendre dans mes bras. Ces deux-là étaient beaucoup moins extravertis qu'Alice, ils n'étaient pas du genre à attirer l'attention, bien que Rosalie attirait le regard des hommes sans faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se contentèrent alors de me prendre dans leurs bras et de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Après cette étreinte, je me tournais alors vers la dernière personne que je n'avais pas encore vue. Edward. Soyons honnête, il était toujours aussi beau, ses yeux verts, son sourire en coin, ses cheveux en bataille qui ne donne qu'une envie : passer ses mains dedans. Lorsque nous vivions à Forks, Edward a toujours été celui avec lequel j'étais le plus proche étant donné que c'était celui à qui je ressemblais le plus, nous sommes tous les deux du genre discret, préférant lire un bon livre, ou écouter de la musique seuls, enfermés dans notre chambre plutôt que d'aller en soirée avec nos amis. Une sorte de double au masculin. Nous étions là, à nous regarder dans les yeux sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne bouge. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« Bonjour Bella. Souffla-t-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite m'embrasser la joue. Un baiser qui m'électrifia._ Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ! _Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne reprenne contact avec la réalité.

- Bonjour Edward, murmurais-je. Esmée mit fin à cette échange.

- Carlisle est désolé, il n'a pas pu se libérer pour votre arrivée, il y a eu un accident et un blessé grave, ils avaient besoin de lui à l'hôpital. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Pas de soucis Esmée ! »Dit-Emmett avec un grand sourire. Sur ces dernières paroles, nous nous dirigions vers nos voitures respectives. Bien sûr Charlie était venu avec sa voiture de fonction, étant donné que c'est la seule qu'il possède. Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à la maison. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé depuis 6 ans. Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Ma chambre était restée telle que je l'avais laissé à l'époque, mis à part que mon père s'était arrangé pour la rendre plus « ados », surement grâce aux talents de décoratrice d'intérieur d'Esmée. Ce que Charlie confirma quelques minutes plus tard. Nous étions d'ailleurs invités à dîner chez les Cullen ce soir afin de « fêter » notre arrivée en quelque sorte. Pendant quelques heures, j'ai réussi à ne pas penser à ce qui m'a amené à revenir à Forks.

Mais j'ai dû redescendre sur terre en me rappelant que je reprenais les cours ce Lundi. Apparemment, mon père a parlé au proviseur du lycée de Forks afin de lui expliquer « mon cas. » Je me doute qu'accueillir une adolescente enceinte dans son établissement n'est pas souvent très bien vu. Mais d'après Charlie cette rencontre avec le proviseur n'a pas posé énormément de problèmes. Il a tout d'abord été septique lorsqu'il lui a parlé de moi, mais après s'être mis d'accord sur le fait qu'une adolescente enceinte n'était pas forcément synonyme de fille à problème, le proviseur a accepté de m'accueillir. De plus, j'ai l'impression que le fait que Charlie soit le sheriff de Forks a joué en ma faveur. Bien évidemment, les élèves, quant à eux, n'ont pas été mis au courant de ma situation. De toute façon, ils finiront bien par s'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre. Des coups à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées.

« Entre !

- Hey, Bell's, ça va ? Demanda Emmett

- Oui, je réfléchissais juste. Soufflais-je.

- Ah. Et à quoi tu réfléchissais ?

- A Lundi. Je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas complètement stressée. D'accord les autres ne sont pas au courant mais, ça n'empêche pas le fait que tout le monde va nous fixer comme si on venait d'une autre planète ou je sais pas quoi. Et je déteste ça ! Terminais-je en m'allongeant en travers de mon lit. Le rire de mon frère se fit entendre.

- Quoi ? Criais-je en le frappant sur le bras alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de moi.

- C'est toi qui me fais rire ! Avoua-t-il en continuant de rigoler. Tu te prends la tête pour rien Bella, ouais ils vont nous regarder mais ça finira par passer, cette ville est tellement petite que quand il y a des nouveaux élèves dans leur lycée, c'est l'évènement de l'année, ce genre de truc ça va durer quoi… Allez : une semaine à tout casser ! Et puis tu ne seras pas toute seule, il y aura moi, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, et Edward. »

A la mention du prénom de Rosalie, j'ai vu cette petite lueur s'installer dans le regard de mon frère, on dirait que le béguin qu'avait Emmett pour notre amie durant notre enfance n'a pas été détruit par la distance. Cette révélation me fit sourire. Mon frère a raison. Je ne serais pas toute seule, c'est tous ce qui compte.

[…]

L'heure de partir chez les Cullen arriva plus vite que prévu. J'étais donc assise à l'arrière de la voiture, avec Emmett côté passager pendant que Charlie prit la route qui menait à la Villa. Leur maison aussi n'avait pas changé. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté durant notre absence. Nous avions à peine eu le temps de frapper à la porte, que cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une Alice toujours aussi surexcitée :

« Entrez ! S'exclama-t-elle, son éternelle bonne humeur me fit sourire. Papa est dans son bureau, mais il ne va pas tarder à descendre. Il était aussi pressé que nous de vous voir ! » Dit-elle avec son éternel sourire. A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Carlisle arriva.

« Bella ! Emmett ! S'exclama-t-il en nous prenant dans ses bras. Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour ! On vous attendait avec impatience depuis que Charlie nous a dit que vous reveniez vivre ici ! »

Carlisle non plus n'avait pas changé, ces six années n'avaient rien changées, il paraissait toujours aussi sage et aimant. Il a toujours été comme un second père pour Emmett et moi. Nous avions passé la soirée à nous raconter toutes les choses que nous avions manqué en six ans, tout en passant sous silence le fait que j'étais enceinte, c'est ainsi que nous avions appris qu'Alice et Jasper étaient en couple depuis plus d'un an et demi. Ou encore que Carlisle était désormais chef de service à l'hôpital. Nous avons alors décidé de laisser nos parents discuter entre eux et de monter dans la chambre d'Alice. Nous étions tous assis par terre lorsqu'Alice prit la parole.

« Eh ! Je me disais que la semaine prochaine vous pourriez tous les deux venir dormir à la maison, comme au bon vieux temps, ça sera super ! On pourrait se faire une soirée DVD-pop-corn, comme avant ! Dit-elle avec entrain.

- Oui ça serait génial ! Dit Rosalie en nous souriant. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Moi ça me va très bien ! Ajouta Edward alors que Jasper hocha simplement la tête en souriant. J'échangeais un regard avec Emmett, celui-ci me sourit avant de répondre :

- Nous aussi ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je m'en voulais tout à coup de leur cacher le fait que je sois enceinte. Ils faisaient partie de ma famille, et moi je leur mentais. Mais j'avais beaucoup trop peur de leur réaction pour leur avouer tout ça ce soir. Je ne me sentais pas capable. Mis à part ce sentiment de culpabilité, nous avions passé la fin de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Le moment de repartir arriva lui aussi très vite. Cette journée m'avait fatigué. Je m'endormis alors dans la voiture, et Emmett a dû me porter dans la chambre, je l'ai alors sentit embrasser mon front avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

[…]

La journée de dimanche était passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'avais passé ma journée à essayer de m'occuper afin de ne pas penser à ma journée au lycée… En vain.

Lundi matin. Mon réveil se mit à sonner à 7h tapante. Je retenais alors mon envie de l'envoyer droit dans le mur. C'est donc d'un air grognon que je me levais ce matin tout en sortant les premiers vêtements que je trouvais dans mon armoire, jean et sweat à capuche, et de me diriger dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou, mais n'effaça rien de ma mauvaise humeur. Le fait de ne pas avoir assez dormi et de devoir aller au lycée où tout le monde aura les yeux fixé sur les deux nouveaux m'énervait au plus haut point. Séchée et habillée, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de préparer un petit déjeuner, tout en évitant les œufs. J'étais en train de faire le café quand mon frère fit son entrée, mon père étant partie travaillé dès 6h, il n'y avait que nous deux ce matin.

« Salut Bell's, dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- Salut. Grognais-je. Mon frère se mit à rire alors que je lui lançais un regard noir. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer pour autant.

- Relax ! Tout va bien se passer ! Ignore leurs regards et puis c'est tout ! Au fait ! Edward passe nous chercher, vu qu'on a toujours pas de voiture pour l'instant. Ajouta-t-il

- Mmmh. Grommelais-je.

- Dis-moi Bell's, c'est une impression ou tu es VRAIMENT de mauvaise humeur ce matin ? Demanda-t-il après avoir hésité.

- Oui ! Oui je suis de mauvaise humeur, parce que ce fichu réveil a sonné, j'ai pas assez dormi, j'ai pas envie qu'on me regarde comme une bête de foire une fois au lycée, je suis complètement flippé et... Une nausée m'interrompit, alors que mon frère me regardait avec de grands yeux et un sourire en coin, j'eu à peine le temps d'arriver au-dessus des toilettes que la nausée se fit plus forte. Emmett m'avait suivi afin de me retenir les cheveux, comme d'habitude. Une fois la nausée passée, je pu enfin me relever.

- Merci. Murmurais-je pour ensuite aller me brosser les dents une nouvelle fois.

- Relax Bella, respire, tous se passera bien, t'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Je te l'ai dit, on est tous là ! » Je pris une grande inspiration avant de hocher la tête pour toute réponse. J'ai juste eu le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant qu'Edward ne se gare devant la maison, et vienne sonner à la porte. C'est Emmett qui lui ouvrit la porte pendant que j'attrapais mon sac. Edward se dirigea vers moi et me fit la bise, ce qui me fit rougir, une nouvelle fois. Et tout ça sous le regard moqueur de mon frère. Je me contentais de lui envoyer un regard noir.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit en silence, mais pas ce silence lourd et oppressant, mais plutôt un silence relaxant. Le calme avant la tempête. Le silence fut brisé par Edward :

« Bella, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tout va bien se passer. » Soupira-t-il.

Je le regardais en levant un sourcil, avant d'ajouter :

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je suis stressée ?

- Et bien, tu n'arrêtes pas de mordiller ta lèvre, et je sais très bien que quand tu fais ça, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, et si tu ne laisses pas la lanière de ton sac tranquille, tu vas finir par la briser. Précisa-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin. J'entendis Emmett étouffer un ricanement derrière moi. Emmett et la discrétion…

Edward se gara sur le parking du lycée qui commençait à se remplir. Il ouvrit sa portière avant de me regarder et de me rappeler que tout ira bien. Je soufflais donc un grand coup avec d'ouvrir à mon tour ma portière en même temps qu'Emmett et de sortir. Aussitôt, tous les regards des personnes présentent se posèrent sur nous, me faisant baisser la tête. Emmett mit son bras autour de mes épaules afin de me montrer son soutien. Et Edward se plaça à ma gauche, nous nous dirigions alors vers Rosalie, Alice et Jasper qui nous attendaient quelque pas plus loin avec des grands sourires, après s'être dit bonjour, ils décidèrent de nous accompagner au secrétariat afin de récupérer nos emplois du temps, en entrant dans le bureau notre regard se posa sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au cheveux rouges, elle nous fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle nous vit entrer dans le bureau.

- Oh ! Bonjour ! Vous êtes surement les enfants du Chef Swan ! S'exclama-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. Je me contentais de hocher la tête en lui offrant un sourire timide. Elle continua alors : Voici vos emplois du temps, et vos fiches à faire signez par vos professeurs et à me rendre en fin de journée. Bienvenue les enfants ! »

Après l'avoir remercié, nous nous dirigions vers nos cours respectifs, contrairement à Phoenix, je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec Emmett, mais je partageais plusieurs cours avec Alice et Edward, ainsi qu'un cours d'histoire avec Jasper. Pour l'instant, je commençais ma journée avec un cours de Littérature avec Alice et Edward. J'ignorais cependant si les professeurs étaient au courant de ma condition. En entrant dans la classe je me dirigeais vers le bureau du professeur, qui était une femme, lorsqu'elle me vit entrer, elle me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis en lui tendant ma fiche, elle la signa tout en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Elle dû se rendre compte de ma timidité car elle ne me demanda pas de me présenter devant la classe. Je me sentais donc plus à l'aise pour ce premier cours. J'étais assise à côté d'Edward, Alice étant juste derrière, les autres élèves arrivaient seulement, et je me sentais une nouvelle fois observée. Je baissais le regard sur mon bloc note et je me mis à gribouiller toutes sortent de formes sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que je faisais. Une fois tous les élèves présents, le cours pouvait enfin commencer ce qui détourna l'attention des élèves pendant une heure. Etant un cours que j'appréciais énormément, l'heure passa assez rapidement, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure se fit entendre. Je terminais de ranger mes affaires quand un élève s'approcha de moi et prit la parole :

« Salut ! Je suis Mike Newton, et toi tu es Isabella Swan c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il tout en souriant alors que je levais la tête.

- Euh, juste Bella, précisais-je.

- Oh ! Euh, d'accord ! J'espère que tu te plairas ici en tous cas. Si ça te dit, tu pourrais venir déjeuner avec nous ce midi. Ajouta-t-il

- C'est gentil Mike mais je mange déjà avec mon frère et des amis ce midi. Avouais-je en lui faisant un sourire crispé.

- Oh, c'est pas grave, une autre fois alors.

- C'est ça ». Murmurais-je. Il finit par partir et je rejoignis Edward et Alice qui m'attendaient devant la porte. Il avait l'air crispé, je me décidais à lui poser la question :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, tout va bien. Dit-il toujours aussi tendu. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas ce type. Newton est un crétin, il passe son temps à regarder les filles comme si elles étaient un morceau de viande ou un truc comme ça. Grogna-t-il.

Alice avait un sourire en coin que je ne pouvais pas expliquer. Je la regardais alors en fronçant les sourcils, avant de me tourner vers Edward.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je pense qu'il n'a vraiment aucune chance avec moi, et puis c'est vraiment pas mon genre. » Terminais-je en riant. Ce qui eut pour résultat de le détendre un peu. Nous allions chacun vers nos cours respectif, en ce qui me concerne je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'histoire, en entrant Jasper était déjà installé et m'avait gardé une place comme prévu. Je me dirigeais vers mon professeur afin de lui faire signer ma fiche. Il me demanda si je souhaitais me présenter devant toute la classe, ce que je m'empressais de refuser. Une fois installée, Jasper prit la parole :

« Alors, cette première heure ?

- Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à pire ! Un certain Mike Newton est venu me parler en fin d'heure. Ajoutais-je.

A la prononciation de ce nom, j'entendis Jasper grogner légèrement.

- C'est une impression ou toi et Edward n'appréciez vraiment pas ce type ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- C'est pas qu'une impression, avoua-t-il, il a essayé de draguer Alice mais quand il a vu qu'on était ensemble, il a tout de suite laissé tomber, il a ensuite essayé de draguer Rosalie, mais tu la connais, elle s'est empressée de l'envoyer balader, il continuait à la mater de loin. Jusqu'au jour où je suis allé le voir pour mettre les points sur les « i » comme on dit. Explica-t-il alors que je le regardais choquée.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as frappé ? Demandais-je choquée. Jasper était une des personnes les plus calmes que je connaissais, une des plus raisonnables aussi.

- Non ! Le fait qu'on aille lui parler Edward et moi a suffi à lui faire peur je suppose, parce qu'il a arrêté depuis. » Cette conversation fut interrompue par le professeur qui débutait son cours. Une fois de plus, aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant l'heure. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Jasper a toujours adoré l'histoire. Je passais donc l'heure à prendre des notes et à réfléchir à mon rendez-vous de ce soir. En effet, avant de partir, Renée a appelé l'hôpital de Forks afin de me programmer un rendez-vous chez un gynécologue pour faire « quelques examens de routine » selon ses mots. Je pouvais difficilement demander à Charlie de faire ça pour moi. Beaucoup trop gênant. Il se contenterait alors de me déposer, et de revenir me chercher une fois terminé. Ce rendez-vous m'angoissait au plus haut point, c'est pourquoi Emmett s'est proposé pour m'accompagner. Ce qui était tout aussi gênant. Mais selon lui, il n'y a rien de gênant dans le fait de porter son soutien à sa petite sœur. Nous avons donc convenu qu'il m'accompagnerait et m'attendrait dans la salle d'attente.

[…]

La matinée se déroula sans incidents, quelques élèves étaient venu me parler afin de parler à « la nouvelle », j'ai eu le droit aux regards et aux sourires hautains des filles populaires. Bref, un lycée comme les autres. La dernière heure de cours venait de se terminer, je sortais de mon cours d'espagnol avec Alice et nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria, l'heure du repas arrive juste à temps, je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim. Alice et moi entrions dans la cafétéria et une nouvelle fois, tous les regards convergèrent dans ma direction. C'est en soupirant que je m'installais dans la file de la cantine, tête baissée, avec Alice derrière moi. Les conversations reprirent, je m'emparais d'un plateau et choisissais mon déjeuner : frite/soda/pomme. Alice en fit de même, et nous nous dirigions alors vers notre table où tout le monde était déjà installé. Une fois assises, Emmett prit la parole :

« Alors Bell's, cette matinée ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, avouais-je, les professeurs étaient plutôt sympas, et puis je me suis retrouvé toute seule que pour un cours ! Et toi ?

- Pareil, répondit-il en souriant, tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Tout s'est bien passé. »

Je me contentais de lui sourire avant de me mettre à manger, nous parlions de tous et de rien, quand Alice nous demanda si nous voulions venir faire nos devoirs chez eux après les cours, j'envoyais un regard paniqué à Emmett, il prit alors la parole :

« Oh ! Ce soir ça va pas être possible, Bella et moi on avait déjà un truc de prévu, mais on peut reporter à demain si vous voulez ? Proposa-t-il sans pour autant donner plus d'indications. Je le remerciais par un simple regard. Alice fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

- Ah, dit-elle déçue, d'accord, oui pas de soucis ! On fera ça demain ! Reprit-elle en souriant. » Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mon moment de panique. Tout comme ma mère, il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mis à part ce petit moment d'angoisse, le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Edward et moi nous dirigions vers notre cours de biologie, nous n'avions pas parlé depuis que nous avions quitté la cafétéria, je savais très bien qu'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose, mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne me forcerait pas à parler. Nous entrions alors dans la classe qui était vide pour le moment, mis à part la présence du professeur, je lui fis signer ma fiche et je pris mon bouquin, avant de prendre place à côté d'Edward. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

- Oh oui, ça va t'inquiètes pas ! Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. »

Il n'eut alors pas l'occasion de continuer la conversation étant donné que le professeur prit la parole. Je n'avais même pas remarqué le fait que tous les élèves étaient désormais présents. Il nous demanda alors de réaliser une expérience avec notre binôme. Etant donné que c'était une expérience que j'avais déjà pratiqué à Phoenix, et qu'Edward était très doué dans cette matière, nous finîmes avant les autres. Je décidais alors d'engager la conversation afin qu'il ne puisse pas me poser de questions trop gênantes, et je parlais alors de la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit :

« Alors, tu sais ce qu'Alice a prévu pour Samedi soir ? Demandais-je en souriant

- Hum, apparemment, ça sera soirée DVD mais…

- Connaissant Alice, elle n'aura pas prévu que ça je me trompe ? Dis-je en riant.

- Tu as tout compris ! S'esclaffa-t-il »

La sonnerie annonça la fin de l'heure, j'avais désormais sport, cours que je partageais avec Rosalie et Alice. Je fis signer ma fiche au professeur, celui-ci m'expliqua qu'il était au courant de ma situation, au moins j'avais la réponse à ma question de ce matin. Il me demanda d'aller m'assoir dans les gradins, je rejoignis alors me deux amies, je fis également la connaissance d'une fille très sympa nommée Angela Weber. Sa famille s'était installée en ville juste après notre départ. Les deux heures ne passèrent pas aussi rapidement que je l'aurais voulu. Quand les élèves furent enfin libérés, je décidais d'attendre les filles en dehors du vestiaire pendant qu'elles se douchaient. Une fois terminé, nous nous dirigions vers le parking où Edward, Jasper et Emmett nous attendaient. Tout comme ce matin, c'est Edward qui se chargea de nous ramener. Il était prévu que Charlie soit à la maison avant nous, étant donné que mon rendez-vous était prévu pour 17h15. Durant le trajet menant à la maison, nous parlions de notre journée, Edward se plaignait d'une certaine Jessica qui s'entêtait à vouloir sortir avec lui, à ma grande surprise le fait qu'il la repousse me faisait plaisir. _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? _Une fois à la maison, je fis timidement la bise à Edward tout en le remerciant. Les rougissements refirent leur apparition. Pour une fois Emmett n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, il remercia Edward à son tour et ferma la portière. Edward nous fit signe avant de redémarrer. Charlie était rentré comme prévu. Mon portable indiquait 16h45…

… Dans 30 minutes, tout ça me paraitra plus réel.

_**Fin de ce second Chapitre ! N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, car ça m'interesse énormément ! Reviews Reviews ! Bisous bisous, Lila.**_


	3. INFOS SUR LA SUITE !

**INFORMATION SUR LA SUITE.**

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! :)

Alors je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de cet énorme retard, avec la reprise des cours et tous ce qui s'en suit, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

MAIS : la suite de NEVER GIVE UP est a moitié écrite, j'y travail ! J'espère qu'elle sera bientôt en ligne, et qu'elle vous plaira ! Encore une fois désolé pour ce retard monstrueux !

_A bientôt ! xoxo Lila !_ :D 3


End file.
